A Maldição do Youko
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Yaoi, lemon. Atenção: DARK LEMON. Kurama parece exercer uma sedução a todos que lhe conhecem. Isso seria por acaso uma maldição? Hiei x Kurama, Yusuke x Kurama e Yomi x Youko Kurama


Dream Yaoi Fanfics

Por Leona-EBM

**A Maldição do Youko**

**OoO**

_As paixões são como as ventanias que incham as velas do navio.  
Algumas vezes o afundam, mas sem elas não se pode navegar.  
(Voltaire) _

**OoO**

Era um dia quente e abafado, as nuvens estavam presentes no céu escuro. Logo choveria para a felicidade das plantas e árvores que estavam sofrendo com esses dias secos.

Kurama estava no seu quarto, e era a milésima vez que Kurama olhava para janela esperando seu demônio de fogo.

- É melhor eu fazer alguma coisa, se não eu vou enlouquecer – falou consigo mesmo, pegando uma toalha e indo até o banheiro, talvez um banho o distraísse.

Momentos mais tarde, Kurama abriu a porta do Box, ele estava revitalizado depois do banho. Ele jogou seus cabelos ruivos para trás, e com uma toalha começou a secá-los, mas parou de repente com o que fazia ao ouvir um barulho vindo de seu quarto.

A toalha foi enrolada na cintura de Kurama que saiu apressadamente do banheiro, encontrando seu demônio do fogo, sentado na sua cama, olhando-o com seus olhos avermelhados.

Hiei abriu a boca, vendo o tórax desnudo de seu namorado, ele se perguntava como Kurama ainda continuava tão lindo depois de tanto tempo. Ele ficou olhando para Kurama, adorando ver seus olhos verdes, que brilhavam de alegria em vê-lo.

- Hiei! – exclamou, aproximando-se dele.

As mãos de Kurama tratavam de acariciar os fios negros de Hiei, vendo como ele aceitava aquela carícia. Ele deslizou sua mão até a face do pequeno demônio do fogo, e inclinou-se para baixo, capturando seus lábios, beijando-o com paixão.

A boca de Hiei foi aberta para buscar mais ar. Kurama estava insaciável, e parecia que Hiei havia ficado fora por meses. Ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Kurama o interrompeu com outro beijo

- Por que demorou tanto? - Kurama perguntou enquanto empurrava Hiei para trás, deixando o seu amado amante deitado na sua cama.

- Apareceram muitos idiotas na fronteira – disse, sentindo outro beijo molhado nos seus lábios.

Hiei inverteu as posições e começou a retirar suas roupas apressadamente, ele estava com saudade de Kurama também e queria matar sua vontade. Quando retirou suas roupas, Hiei não fez cerimônia e arrancou a toalha que envolvia o corpo de Kurama, jogando-a longe.

Os lábios finos de Hiei lamberam os mamilos de Kurama, sentindo ele suspirar mais com aquilo. Aos poucos desceu sua boca até o membro de Kurama, envolvendo-o com sua boca, começando a chupá-lo.

O corpo de Kurama tremeu e seus gemidos ficaram cada vez mais altos, e Hiei acelerou os movimentos e sentiu a mão de Kurama quase lhe arrancar o couro cabeludo, e finalmente ele gozou, fazendo seu corpo tremer em fortes espasmos para logo em seguida ficar calmo. Hiei sentou-se e olhou para um Kurama esgotado.

O corpo de Kurama foi puxado para cima, Hiei o fez ficar sentado na cama. Ele olhava para aquele rosto maravilhoso, que havia sido esculpido pelos Deuses e o beijou, sentindo um beijo mais forte e molhado por parte de Kurama, que fechou sua mão na coxa de Hiei. Este por sua vez, virou Kurama de barriga para baixo.

Hiei beijou a nuca de Kurama e foi descendo por seu dorso, sentindo como estava suado e tenso. Ele deslizou o dedo por toda sua espinha e depois levou sua mão até a boca de Kurama, que a abriu e deixou aqueles dedos entrarem, e logo os chupou. Hiei poderia ficar ali a tarde toda, mas queria mais, e então puxou sua mão e a deslizou pelas nádegas de Kurama, penetrando-o lentamente com o dedo.

O corpo de Kurama pareceu se fechar, ele ficou tenso e Hiei começou a alisar sua perna com carinho, enquanto enfiava o dedo em seu interior em movimento lentos e circulares, sempre com muito cuidado.

Outro dedo foi colocado e outro, assim Kurama ficou cada vez mais relaxado. Ele chegou a se movimentar junto com os dedos de Hiei, mas eles logo deixaram seu corpo e a cabeça do membro de Hiei começou pressionar a sua entrada. Kurama olhou para trás e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e abrindo mais as pernas, permitindo que aquele grande membro invadisse seu corpo.

No início foi lento. Hiei entrava e saia ao ver que estava forçando demais, ele sentia o corpo de Kurama tremer por inteiro e seus gemidos eram roucos e baixos. Mas aos poucos o espaço foi se abrindo e foi passando pelos anéis lentamente, sentindo uma pele macia cobrir seu membro e aconchegá-lo ali. Quando entrou, Hiei não sentiu mais vontade de sair, mas por instinto começou a se mover para frente e para trás, retirando e colocando novamente.

Os gemidos misturavam-se em uma única voz, em um único compasso e em um único momento. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas, mas não estavam tão agitadas como seus corações, que pareciam que iriam entrar em exaustão a qualquer hora.

Um queria o prazer do outro, era visível. Hiei fechou sua mão no membro de Kurama, masturbando-o enquanto investia nele, desejando ouvir gemidos altos e prazerosos. E quando os ouviu, sorriu e continuou com mais ânimo e excitação, como se isso ainda fosse possível.

E em um momento, Hiei saiu de dentro de seu corpo, fazendo tudo ficar silencioso. E o corpo de Kurama é virado para cima, fazendo Hiei se perder naquele olhar antes de penetrá-lo de novo. E desta vez sentiu as pernas de Kurama fechar-se em suas costas, o prendendo, fazendo ter a certeza que ele não poderia fugir dali.

- Ahhh... Kurama, eu te amo tanto... – disse, enquanto o olhava.

Kurama sorriu e não disse nada, ele fechou os olhos e abriu mais a boca, gemendo alto, fazendo Hiei mergulhar naquela visão, mas ele parou o que fazia, chamando a atenção do outro, que abriu os olhos o indagando.

- Deixe... os olhos abertos pra mim – pediu, e voltou a mover-se.

Os grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes ficaram presos ao olhar de fogo de Hiei, que agora se sentia satisfeito. Entretanto, tudo iria acabar logo, Kurama gozou novamente, fazendo seu corpo todo ficar tenso e fechado, pressionando o membro de Hiei dentro dele novamente.

- Isso foi bom – comentou Hiei.

- Quer mais? – indagou, forçando seu corpo novamente, fechando-se no membro de Hiei, esmagando-o como ele pediu. Entretanto aquilo doía um pouco, mas estava mais preocupado com o prazer do outro do que qualquer coisa.

Um gemido alto e rouco deixou a garganta de Hiei, quando ele gozou. Ele continuou a deslizar seu membro pelo corpo de Kurama, sentindo o seu gozo lambuzar todo seu membro.

Hiei deitou-se no colchão e puxou Kurama em cima dele, para que ele cobrisse seu corpo. Hiei falava algumas coisas carinhosas e sentimentais, mas Kurama, coisas que apenas Kurama tinha a permissão de ouvir. Coisas que Hiei jamais contou a alguém.

Hiei acorda com um carinho em seus cabelos, estava deitado no peito de Kurama, e este fazia carinho em seus cabelos.

Horas mais tarde, Kurama moveu-se, vendo que Hiei estava com os olhos abertos, ele devia ter acordado a um tempo.

- Está com fome?- Kurama perguntou com sua voz doce e sedutora.

- Hum!- Hiei fecha os olhos para apreciar o carinho da sua raposa por mais tempo.

- Vou fazer alguma coisa para você comer – Disse.

Kurama ia se levantar, mas Hiei o puxa novamente para cama, mais precisamente para seu colo.

- Isso pode esperar raposa - O Koorime trouxe Kurama para o vão entre suas pernas, fazendo suas costas ficarem encostadas em seu peito.

Kurama sente Hiei afagar seus cabelos, e dar demorados beijos em sua nuca. Kurama ia sentindo sua respiração quente bater contra seu pescoço. Kurama ia se virar para dar um beijo que seu Koorime quando a campainha toca.

- Deixe tocar - Hiei disse, irritando-se com a interrupção.

- Pode ser importante - Kurama tentou se soltar do abraço de Hiei, mas este o estava segurando com força.

- Nós somos importantes – disse, puxando-o em seguida, beijando sua boca.

No entanto a campainha não parava de tocar. Hiei e Kurama se entreolharam, ambos estavam irritados, pois o barulho era irritante. Hiei se afastou, e começou a andar pelo quarto.

- O que vai fazer?!- Kurama perguntou confuso ao ver Hiei colocar sua calça.

- Queimar quem estiver na porta - Hiei foi embora ao dizer isso.

Kurama pulou da cama vestindo uma calça jeans preta apressadamente, ele não teve tempo de vestir nada na parte de cima, pois Hiei já havia saído do quarto e com certeza ele ia agredir verbalmente a pessoa que estava na porta.

Quando chegou no andar debaixo, Kurama abriu um sorriso aliviado ao ver que era Yusuke que estava ali.

- Bom tarde!- Yusuke os saudou.

- O que faz aqui?- Hiei perguntou abrindo mais a porta para que ele fosse embora.

- Sente-se!- Kurama sorriu amigavelmente. Hiei o fuzilou com os olhos depois dessa última frase.

- Faz tempo que não nos vemos, não é baixinho?- Yusuke olha provocante para o Koorime.

- Er...Vamos para cozinha!- Kurama se põe na frente de Hiei e Yusuke, para que a casa não pegue fogo.

- Humph!- Hiei olhou para Kurama e depois para Yusuke, saindo da sala, dando outro olhar mortal para seu amante. Ele subiu e foi até o quarto, batendo a porta com força.

- Nossa que mau humor!- Yusuke sorri para Kurama.

- Já tomou café da tarde?- Kurama pergunta esquentando o leite.

- Não!- disse.

Yusuke se sentou à mesa, e começou a conversar sobre os acontecimentos do seu reino.

--

No andar de cima. Hiei se jogou na cama ainda irritado com a interrupção do outro. Hiei queria estar ao lado de sua raposa, vigiando-a, mas não ia dar esse gostinho a Yusuke.

Hiei sorriu e tirou a faixa da sua testa ativando seu Jagan. Ele não podia estar lá, mas podia observar o que estava acontecendo no andar debaixo.

--

Enquanto isso, na cozinha. Yusuke se aproximava de Kurama, enquanto ele estava enchendo uma chaleira com água.

- Kurama? - Yusuke se aproximou do seu ouvido, Kurama podia sentir a respiração do outro em sua nuca.

- Hum?- Kurama ficou um pouco sem jeito, e virou para encarar o amigo.

Ambos estavam muito próximos. Kurama quase beijou Yusuke ao se virar de tão perto que estavam um do outro. Kurama arregalou os olhos, enquanto o outro ria da situação.

No andar de cima, Hiei estava preste a incendiar aquela casa. Ele estava puto com a atitude de Yusuke. Seu Jagan lhe mostrava as cenas que vieram a seguir, fazendo seu Youki aumentar perigosamente.

Na cozinha. Yusuke se aproxima mais de Kurama, fazendo seu peito ficar colado com as costas dele.

- Quer ajuda?- Yusuke sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Er... Eu... Não preciso – disse rapidamente, ele estava nervoso com a situação.

Kurama não sabia o que fazia naquela situação. Ele sentia o Youki de Hiei cada vez mais forte, com certeza ele estava vendo tudo com seu jagan, ou não haveria motivo para ele estava com uma energia tão carregada.

- Eu insisto - Yusuke tocou a face corada de Kurama.

Nesse instante Hiei entra na cozinha enfurecido.

- Tire as mãos de cima dele!- gritou.

Hiei estava com os olhos bem vermelhos e brilhantes, como se fosse matar alguém.

- Nossa mais que ciumento. Eu não fiz nada demais – Yusuke disse, com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Kurama não sabia se segurava Hiei, se o ajudava a matar o Yusuke, ou se saia dali correndo. Hiei encara a face confusa de Kurama.

- É só eu virar as costas e você já abre as asinhas!- Hiei aponta seu dede indicador para Kurama o acusando.

Yusuke sorriu internamente ao ver que conseguiu o que queria. No fundo desejava ficar com Kurama e para isso era necessário provocar uma briga entre o casal o que não era difícil, pois Hiei era ciumento e explosivo.

- Eu?!- Kurama pergunta indignado, se ele quisesse já teria traído o demônio de fogo várias vezes.

- Isso mesmo! Você continua sendo o mesmo Youko safado e desgraçado que era antes - Hiei se aproximou de Kurama ficando frente a frente com ele.

Yusuke se afastou, ele estava esperando que Hiei batesse em Kurama e depois fosse embora, para ele consolar Kurama.

E situação ocorreu como Yusuke desejou. Hiei fechou os punho para dar um soco em Kurama, mas este desviou rapidamente.

- Nem tente fugir!- Hiei se vira para ele em posição de ataque.

- Não vai encostar um dedo em mim, já me cansei do seu ciúme, se pelo menos eu tivesse te traído você poderia até querer me castigar... Mas já estou cansado dessa infantilidade, não posso olhar e nem falar com ninguém que você me fica vigiando!- Kurama disse enraivecido.

- Eu ciumento?! Você me da motivos pra desconfiar de você raposa!- gritou.

E Hiei partiu para outro ataque, mas Kurama se esquivava de todos eles sem atacar Hiei.

- Isso não está saindo como o planejado!- Yusuke estava em um canto vendo toda a discussão.

Kurama se irritou e deu um soco certeiro na cara de Hiei, que foi para o chão. Hiei limpou a boca que estava sangrando, e olhou surpreso e enraivecido para seu amante.

- MALDITO!- gritou em fúria.

Hiei fechou seus olhos, tentando conter-se, mas só de imaginar Kurama lhe traindo, só por esse pensamento lhe passar na cabeça, ele começou a se transformar. Seu corpo tinha vários olhos espalhados.

- Hiei?- Kurama o chamou com uma voz baixa. Ele nunca ia imaginar que Hiei iria querer atacá-lo com toda sua força. Será que magoou tanto assim seu amante?

Hiei pulou em cima de Kurama o derrubando no chão, ficando em cima do seu tronco. Kurama abre os olhos e vê a cara sanguinária de Hiei.

- Agora você me paga!- Ele fechou os punhos e acertou a face de Kurama com toda a sua força.

Yusuke estava sem reação, ele provocara essa briga, e agora ele tinha que pará-la ou as conseqüências seriam fatais, ou talvez irreversíveis. Hiei batia em Kurama, até ele conseguir jogar Hiei longe com os pés.

Kurama se levantou e se apoiou na mesa, enquanto Hiei estava parado olhando o rosto todo ferido do seu amante.

- Vai embora - Kurama disse baixinho pondo a mão em seu rosto.

- É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer - Hiei saiu da cozinha em um piscar de olhos.

Kurama se ajoelha no chão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Yusuke que até agora estava em silêncio, sorriu de canto e aproximou-se de Kurama, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, tocando no seu ombro.

- Kurama você está bem?- Yusuke levanta seu rosto com a mão, e vê sua face toda machucada, por causa dos golpes do outro.

- É melhor você ir embora!- Kurama se levanta devagar, mas quase vai ao chão novamente, entretanto Yusuke o segurou.

- Você não está em condições de ficar sozinho!- disse.

Yusuke levantou Kurama e o leva até o quarto com passos lentos, ajudando-o a andar. No quarto, já deitado na cama, Kurama ficou olhando para janela, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o cheiro do seu Koorime nos lençóis da cama.

- Eu vou buscar gelo!- Yusuke foi até a cozinha, e enrolou um monte de gelo na toalha.

Após pegar o que queria, Yusuke voltou para o quarto com um pouco de gelo em um pano. Ele sentiu uma ponta no peito ao ver que Kurama chorava em silêncio.

- Calma!- Yusuke pediu, aproximando-se e colocando o gelo nas partes feridas.

- Ai!- Kurama olha com dor Yusuke.

OoO

Num lugar mais afastado. Hiei estava andando pela rua atordoado, ele não sabia o que tinha dado na cabeça, para bater em Kurama daquele jeito. Mas a raiva o tomou de uma maneira, que ele não conseguiu controlar.

- Mas eu sou um idiota! Agora Yusuke está sozinho com a minha raposa!- gritou de repente.

Ele deu um salto, ficando no alto de uma árvore, olhando para a cidade. Hiei tirou a faixa que cobria seu jagan, e o ativou em seguida para ver como estava sua raposa.

OoO

No quarto, Yusuke estava conversando com Kurama, que estava entristecido com a situação, além de constrangido também.

- Hiei nunca me ouve, não confia em mim, não me respeita!- Kurama desabafava com Yusuke.

- Ele não te merece Kurama! Você deveria esquecê-lo!- Yusuke passa as mãos pelo cabelo da raposa.

Kurama vira a cabeça incomodado pelo toque do amigo. E só Hiei podia passar a mão nele daquele jeito.

- Desculpe-me!- Yusuke tirou sua mão de cima dele.

- É melhor você ir. Obrigado pela ajuda!- Kurama não encara mais o detetive, e seus olhos começam a sair mais lágrimas.

- Está doendo tanto assim?!- Yusuke perguntou confuso.

- Meu coração está ferido!- Kurama encara Yusuke, e este entende se levantando para ir embora.

- Mais tarde eu vou te ligar!- Yusuke saiu do quarto com a cabeça baixa, mas com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

OoO

No alto da árvore, Hiei observava as cenas através de seu olho especial. Sentindo uma pontada no seu coração.

- Aquele cretino está rindo. Mas por quê?- Hiei ficou confuso até que a ficha caiu - Não ele não seria capaz!- falou consigo mesmo.

Ele fechou os punhos com raiva, não podia acreditar que aquele humano imbecil teria provocado uma briga de propósito!

- "O que eu faço agora? Vou até Kurama ou mato o Yusuke? – pensava – "Mato Yusuke".

Hiei pulou da árvore onde estava, indo com muita velocidade até Yusuke. Yusuke estava andando pelo parque.

- Você demorou!- Yusuke disse sem se virar, já que Hiei estava atrás dele.

- Você fez com que nós dois brigássemos!- Hiei aumenta seu Youki.

- Então o animalzinho sabe pensar!- Yusuke disse sarcasticamente.

Hiei pega sua espada, e prepara seu ataque ao detetive.

- Não pode me vencer! Sabe disso!- Yusuke riu, prender Hiei seria perfeito, aí Kurama iria ficar com raiva do Koorime por atacar o detetive.

- Você está preso!- Yusuke disse bem sério.

- O que?- Hiei não estava entendendo nada.

- Por roubar esses objetos do mundo espiritual - Yusuke mostra uma caixa preta a Hiei.

- Mas eu não peguei isso!- Hiei o olha enraivecido.

- Mas todos vão acreditar em mim!- Yusuke aponta seu dedo a Hiei e dispara seu Leigan.

Hiei cai no chão inconsciente tinha sido pego de surpresa com o que Yusuke havia lhe tido.

OoO

_Os amores profundos cultivam-se no silêncio. _

_Amar é tolerar, ceder, aceitar... _

_Amor é um sonho eterno cheio de ilusões, em volta um mistério e venturas mil... _

_(autores desconhecidos)_

OoO

Uma semana se passou, e Kurama estava ficando louco. Ele estava triste e queria ver Hiei, mas ele havia sumido e nunca mais retornado. Eles nunca haviam brigado daquele jeito.

Kurama estava na sala vendo o sol se pôr da janela, quando a campainha toca.

- Oi!- Kurama força um sorrisinho ao detetive.

- Como você está?- Yusuke se senta no sofá.

- Melhor - Kurama diz se sentando de frente a Yusuke.

Yusuke se levanta e vai até Kurama, e toca seu rosto.

- Yusuke eu...

Não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois Yusuke o interrompeu com um beijo. Kurama se deixou levar pelo beijo; ele estava tão acabado, que recebeu esse carinho de braços abertos.

Yusuke terminou o beijo e ficou encarando o Youko, Kurama apenas fechou os olhos deixando duas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Yusuke as secou com seu dedo, e depois o beijou novamente.

Yusuke puxou Kurama pela mão e começou a puxá-lo pelo quarto, observando a face assustada de Kurama que apenas se deixava levar por seu amigo.

- O que vai...- tentou indagar, mas foi calado com outro beijo, enquanto Yusuke ia tirando a roupa do Youko.

- Fica comigo?- Yusuke disse parando o beijo.

- Eu não posso - Kurama diz desviando seu olhar do detetive.

- Por que não?- Yusuke retira a camisa do Youko, e já ia descendo para as calças dele.

- Não!- Kurama se senta na cama, fechando o botão da sua calça.

Yusuke se irritou com a atitude o outro, e o empurra fazendo ele cair deitando na cama. Yusuke fica sentado em cima da sua barriga, pega seus pulsos e os põem lado a lado da sua cabeça.

- Você me deixa louco!- Yusuke sussurrou em seu ouvido, e depois mordeu sua orelha, retirando um gemido do outro.

- Isso não é certo, eu não te amo!- Kurama tentou fazer ele parar, mas seu corpo já reagia as caricias do outro.

O quarto inteiro rodava, Kurama queria sair dali correndo, mas Yusuke fazia força para que ele continuasse onde estava. A raposa podia sentir o pênis de Yusuke ser pressionado contra o seu, que estava começando a enrijecer lentamente, por causa da fricção entre os dois corpos.

- Yusuke... deixa-me pensar, sai de cima de mim... – pediu, implorando. Não conseguia se mover e sentia-se sufocado.

- Não mesmo – disse o Yusuke com um sorriso sedutor, fechando sua boca na orelha de Kurama, mordendo-a lentamente, penetrando sua língua úmida no seu ouvido, sentindo os pêlos de Kurama arrepiarem-se e seu corpo tremer levemente, sentindo cócegas.

Os lábios de Yusuke não ficaram por ali por muito tempo, pois logo foi deslizando pela pele de Kurama, indo até aqueles lábios secos e ligeiramente abertos em busca de oxigênio. Yusuke os olhou por um segundo, vendo o olhar desesperado de Kurama para logo em seguida tomá-lo num beijo ardente, impondo sua língua dentro daquela pequena cavidade, exigindo passagem, saboreando aquele mundo desconhecido que estava tão ansioso para provar.

Kurama ficou exasperado. Seus esforços não significavam absolutamente nada, Yusuke não se movia um milímetro sequer,pois a massa muscular de Yusuke era bem maior do que a sua. E cansado de resistir, Kurama relaxou seu corpo, deixando aquela língua saborear sua boca, e agora a raposa podia sentir seus braços sendo puxados para o alto de sua cabeça, onde Yusuke os prendia pelo seu pulso, mas logo ele os soltou e deslizou suas mãos ávidas por toques mais intensos pela parte interna da coxa de Kurama, que estremeceu.

Um gemido fraco deixou a garganta de Kurama, deixando Yusuke mais exaltado. Yusuke sentou-se no baixo-ventre da raposa e o olhou por cima, vendo o estado de Kurama que estava com os lábios vermelhos e molhados; e seu peito descia e subia rapidamente, tentando respirar direito, mas estava sendo impossível.

Yusuke não ficou admirando por muito tempo, ele tratou de arrancar aquela regata, rasgando uma das alças, ouvindo uma reclamação de Kurama, que entrou pelo seu ouvido e saiu pelo outro, pois logo em seguida tratou de arrancar suas calças e sandálias.

- "Pelos Deuses... isso não está acontecendo!" – pensou a raposa, vendo-se completamente nu embaixo do seu grande amigo, que estava tirando suas roupas também, ficando apenas com uma cueca.

- Yusuke... – o chamou, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- O que foi, Kurama? – Yusuke indagou, sussurrante, ocultando parte do seu rosto com sua grande franja, dando-lhe um ar misterioso.

- Isso... Não está certo – disse, apoiando-se nos seus cotovelos, erguendo seu tronco, mas não conseguia se levantar com Yusuke sentando no seu quadril.

Yusuke sorriu de canto, exibindo um sorriso sedutor e logo em seguida empurrou a raposa para trás, fechando sua mão em um de seus mamilos, apertando-o com força, torcendo-o, judiando dele até que ficasse vermelho, para logo pegar o outro. E o corpo da raposa ia reagindo a cada toque.

- Pare de resistir – pediu Yusuke, fechando sua boca num dos mamilos, chupando-os com cuidado, fazendo um pouco de carinho após tê-los machucado.

Kurama sentiu seu coração parar uma batida quando viu a cueca de Yusuke voar para longe do seu corpo. Agora ele sentia o seu membro bater nas suas coxas. A raposa olhou para baixo, vendo o olhar felino de Yusuke, sentindo todo seu corpo reagir a ele.

Yusuke sorriu e levou suas mãos para baixo, abrindo as pernas de Kurama, encaixando-se no meio, e logo em seguida dobrando seus joelhos, colocando-os em cima dos seus ombros. Agora olhava para baixo, pegando o membro da raposa, que se encolheu um pouco na cama, chamando a atenção de Yusuke que apenas sorriu e com a outra mão pegou o seu próprio membro, balançando-o, fazendo a raposa apoiar-se pelos ombros para ver o que estava acontecendo mais abaixo. Kurama não podia negar que suou frio ao ver o que ia acontecer, ele puxou suas pernas para trás, tentando fechá-las, mas Yusuke as segurou, fazendo carinho nas mesmas tentando acalmá-lo e quando conseguiu, voltou ao que fazia, pegando seu membro que já tinha algumas gotículas de sêmen para fora e passando pela entrada da raposa, sentindo como o pequeno buraco se fechou com o contato.

- Tente relaxar, Kurama – pediu. Yusuke foi colocando seu membro lentamente na entrada, abrindo mais aquelas pernas, empurrando-se para dentro da raposa, que jogou todo seu corpo para trás se agarrando aos lençóis.

O peito de Kurama ergueu-se, curvando seu corpo, enquanto sentia aquele grande membro entrando lentamente em seu corpo, que parecia não ter espaço para ele. Sua boca estava aberta, buscando ar, enquanto não conseguia segurar seus gemidos, e eles se intensificaram, quando Yusuke segurou o pênis da raposa, movimentando-o para fazê-lo relaxar, mas Kurama apenas ficou mais tenso.

Yusuke moveu-se um pouco mais, indo até a raposa, dando beijos por seu peito suado, lambendo seus mamilos que estavam durinhos com toda a excitação. E por fim, buscou a boca de Kurama, avançando mais seu corpo, entrando totalmente dentro daquele corpo e conseguindo abafar o grito de Kurama com um beijo ardente.

- Yusuke... – Kurama gemeu alto, agarrando o Yusuke pela cabeça, fechando sua mão no seu cabelo, enquanto sentia o membro de Yusuke entrando e saindo de dentro do seu corpo.

Os dois ficaram se movendo por um tempo. Kurama abriu mais as pernas e Yusuke às empurrou para que seus joelhos ficassem encostados no seu peito e ali ficaram por um tempo, até que Kurama não agüentou mais se segurar, colocando seus pés no colchão, sentindo suas pernas tremerem junto com seu corpo que se movia para frente e para trás. A força que Yusuke usava era suficiente para fazer a cama balançar e os movimentos pareciam ficar cada vez mais rápidos e intensos; o Yusuke fechou sua mão no pênis ereto de Kurama, masturbando-o até que conseguisse retirar todo o líquido que estava preso, recebendo um longo gemido de prazer como prêmio.

Agora que Kurama havia conseguido seu prazer, Yusuke se concentrou no que fazia, conseguindo fricção suficiente para ter o mesmo destino que Kurama. Quando terminou, ele movimentou-se mais algumas vezes dentro da raposa, antes de cair exausto em cima dele, deitando sua cabeça no seu peito que descia e subia aceleradamente.

OoO

Num lugar muito distante. No Makai. Hiei olhava para a janela de sua cela, com muita saudade de sua raposa. Do lugar que estava não podia ativar seu jagan.

- Maldito Yusuke...- Hiei deu um soco na parede deixando um buraco nela.

- É melhor se comportar!- Um guarda aparece em sua cela, o olhando com malícia - Ou vai ser castigado.

Hiei o olhou com ódio, esse guarda o tinha violentado, e não tinha como se defender. Porque ele usava uma coleira no pescoço que o impedia usar sua força.

O Guarda sorriu, e pegou as chaves no seu bolso, e começou abrir sua cela. A cela de Hiei era isolada dos outros Youkais já que ele era muito perigoso, e por ordens de Yusuke.

Hiei vê o Youkai de cabelos negros, olhos amarelos com a pele meio esverdearas, entrar na cela com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sabe que você é o meu preferido!- Ele fecha a porta da cela, e a tranca.

- Maldito. Por quê não tira essa coleira de mim? Aí vamos ver quem manda!- Hiei recuava a cada passo que o outro avançava.

- Que boca! Você acha que eu iria querer lutar contra uma coisa tão bonitinha como você?- O Youkai sorri e se aproxima rapidamente do Koorime.

- Vem pro seu Klen!

Hiei tenta correr, mas era inútil, Klen o pegou e começou a beijá-lo sem parar. Hiei se debatia, mas estava sem forças.

- Eu não queria te machucar, mas você está pedindo!

Klen da um golpe em seu estomago, fazendo o Koorime cair no chão. Ele joga Hiei na cama e monta em cima dele.

- "Kurama..." – pensou, enquanto sentia os toques daquele homem em seu corpo.

OoO

_É preciso sofrer depois de ter sofrido, e amar, e mais amar, depois de ter amado.  
(Guimarães Rosa) _

OoO

Passaram-se dois longos meses depois do evento com Yusuke, e Kurama não agüentava mais viver sem Hiei, então ele foi escondido para o Makai, onde acabou descobrindo que Hiei não estava na prisão espiritual, mas sim na do castelo de Yusuke.

- "Eu não posso acreditar! Yusuke fez tudo aquilo de propósito!" – pensava. Kurama cerrava os punhos com raiva do detetive, como ele pode ter ficado com ele. E ter traído Hiei daquela forma?!

- "Eu não posso ficar muito tempo aqui..." – pensou, lembrando-se de seus inimigos do Makai.

OoO

Enquanto Kurama estava buscando meios de tirar Hiei daquela prisão. Num lugar não tão distante dali, no próprio Makai, num reino poderoso e tecnológico.

Yomi estava sentado em seu trono conversando com um dos seus generais, quando sente o Youki de Kurama. Yomi sorriu com a descoberta, e saiu da sala, deixando o seu general falando sozinho.

- "Dessa vez você não escapa" - Yomi pensou consigo mesmo.

Ele ficou tentando localizar o Youki de Kurama. Ele saiu de seu castelo e olhou para os lados, concentrando seu Youki para ganhar velocidade o suficiente para aproximar-se de seu querido amante do passado. Ele queria e teria Kurama. Aos poucos foi se concentrando, conseguindo a localização dele.

OoO

Kurama estava andando sossegado pela floresta quando sente uma forte presença vindo em sua direção. Kurama tentou identificá-la e para seu pavor, acabou reconhecendo o portador daquela energia.

- "Yomi!" - pensou aflito.

Kurama tinha que se esconder ou então seria seu prisioneiro, e nunca mais veria Hiei novamente. Kurama corria, mas Yomi estava se aproximando cada vez mais.

Aos poucos viu que não poderia ficar naquela forma por muito tempo. Os cabelos de Kurama começaram a mudar de cor, ficando prateados e seus olhos antes dóceis começaram a ficarem dourados.

Ao terminar sua transformação, o Youko olhou ao redor, respirando fundo. Ele estava no Makai e isso lhe trazia recordações dolorosas, ele esqueceu-se do que estava correndo e sentou-se numa pedra, observando as plantas atípicas do Makai.

Em poucos minutos Kurama não estava mais sozinho, ele olhou para o homem que estava a alguns metros deles, vendo que era Yomi que lhe encarava com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Achei-te! – disse.

- Yomi, você está vendo? – indagou com surpresa, vendo que ele estava com um par de olhos.

- Gostou da surpresa? – indagou.

- Como?- indagou, olhando para o rei de Gandara.

- Tecnologia!- Yomi sorriu ao poder olhar novamente para aqueles olhos dourados. Agora se lembrava porquê havia se apaixonado por aquela criatura. Kurama havia sido esculpido pelos Deuses.

- O que você quer? – indagou, levantando-se, começando a caminhar para trás ao perceber o Youki de Yomi aumentar gradativamente.

- Adivinha? – indagou, sorridente, começando a caminhar na direção do Youko.

Kurama estava desesperado, se Yomi o pegasse ele iria prendê-lo. Ele não tinha para onde ir. Havia um penhasco atrás dele e na sua frente Yomi estava lhe mostrando suas presas.

- Não tem pra onde fugir! Agora você é meu, por mais que eu tente não consigo te esquecer raposa maldita! – disse num tom baixo e raivoso.

- Não me terá!- Kurama vira de costas para ele, e se prepara para pular.

Yomi arregalou os olhos surpresos pelo que o outro ia fazer, quando Kurama ia pular Yomi vai até ele tão rápido que até ele mesmo se surpreendeu, e segurou o Youko pela cintura.

- Você ficou doido? – gritou, enlouquecido. Se Kurama viesse a morrer na sua frente, ele com certeza se mataria em seguida.

Yomi o segurou e depois o jogou para o outro lado, derrubando-o no chão com sua força. Kurama pensou em fugir, mas antes que se movesse, sentiu um chute no seu estomago, ele olhou para Yomi e logo perdeu sua consciência.

Yomi sorriu ao ver seu prêmio. Ele estava enxergando novamente, era um Youkai respeitado, rico, poderoso, e tinha sua raposa de volta. O rei de Gandara pegou seu prêmio no colo e ficou olhando sua face, depois de admirá-lo ele tratou de voltar para seu reino com Kurama em seus braços.

Horas mais tarde, Kurama abriu os olhos, mas não enxerga nada, sentia um colchão macio embaixo de si, tentou se levantar, mas seus braços, suas pernas, e seu pescoço estavam presos, e ele não podia invocar seu Youki pra fugir. Kurama se sente desesperado tentava se soltar, mas era inútil.

Ele ouviu uma risada familiar. Yomi ascendeu à luz e caminhou até Kurama que o olhava com certa angústia. Ele se sentou na do seu lado na cama, o olhando de cima a baixo como se fosse devorá-lo. E nesse momento Kurama percebeu que ele estava pelado na cama.

- Continua o mesmo de sempre – comentou, tocando na face pálida daquela raposa, deslizando seu dedo por seus lábios, contornando-os.

Yomi inclinou seu tronco para frente, encostando seus lábios nos lábios de Kurama, sentindo o hálito de Kurama próximo a ele. Ele acabou recordando-se do passado, dos toques quentes que Kurama lhe dava.

Num momento Yomi parou de se mover para logo depois abrir seus lábios lentamente, colocando sua língua lentamente na boca de Kurama que se abriu, permitindo que Yomi fizesse o que quisesse com ele. A língua escorregou para dentro da boca de Kurama, começando a massagear a língua do Youko, chamando-a para fazer o mesmo. Yomi movia sua cabeça para um lado e para o outro, enquanto trocava os lábios a quais chupava, movendo a cabeça de Kurama junto.

Um minuto, dois minutos... seis minutos. E eles continuavam a se beijar até que Yomi finalmente separou seus lábios, abrindo seus olhos, encontrando a face corada de Kurama. Ele voltou a inclinar-se para frente, a fim de beijá-lo novamente, mas Kurama virou o seu rosto.

- Idiota – Yomi gritou, enfurecido. Ele não aceitava rejeição. Ele ia mandar desta vez – eu mando aqui – gritou em seguida.

- Solte-me! O que quer de mim? Você deveria esquecer o passado! Você já é rico, poderoso, e não é mais cego e tem um filho!- Kurama disse, secamente.

Porém ele o olhava com raiva para o Youkai a sua frente, que a cada palavra que ele dizia, sentia sua cintura ser apertada com mais força, pelas mãos furiosas de Yomi.

- Se eu pudesse te esquecer já o teria feito!- Yomi disse friamente - Mas você se tornou uma droga para mim, e agora eu estou viciado nela.

Kurama fechou os olhos ao ver que Yomi começou a retirar suas roupas lentamente, enquanto o olhava com fúria nos olhos. O Youko engoliu em seco ao ver o corpo desnudo de Yomi. Não teria como fugir.

Sua língua estava sendo massacrada pela de Yomi que parecia querer entrar toda na sua boca, sentia as mãos dele agarrarem-se com mais força ao seu corpo, ele tentou se mover, mas não conseguia, pois estava preso. As correntes começavam a ferir o pulso do Youko que não parava de se mexer.

- Você irá resistir no começo, mas depois irá correr até mim – disse, desferindo outro tapa na face de Kurama, que estava ficando vermelha.

Kurama ia falar alguma coisa, mas recebeu outro tapa em seguida. O Youko remexeu-se contrariado pronto para xingar Yomi de tudo quanto era nome, quando viu que o mesmo já estava em cima dele com os joelhos lado a lado com seu corpo.

A mão direita de Yomi se fecha numa das mechas prateada, puxando-as com violência, enquanto observava as feições dolorosas na face de Kurama, que tentou falar alguma coisa, mas foi calado com outro beijo forte e ardente retirando o resto de sanidade que ainda tinha.

Após o beijo, Yomi levou uma das mãos até seu rosto o acariciando com leveza, contornou todo seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos sentindo cada traço daquela bela face.

Inclinando-se para frente começou a lamber o pescoço do Youko, começou a dar fortes chupões deixando várias marcas espalhadas pela pele branca, depois foi descendo pelo seu peito deixando várias marcas e um grande rastro de saliva. Deixando uma poça de saliva no seu umbigo começou a descer mais chegando no membro de Kurama que já dava sinais de vida, não demorou muito para abocanhar seu sexo fazendo Kurama se remexer.

O membro de Kurama ganhava fortes lambidas e chupões por parte de Yomi; o Youko já gemia baixinho sentindo o calor que começava deixá-lo cada vez mais louco. Yomi por seu lado não parava os movimentos, não queria dar tempo para Kurama sequer pensar, o seu prêmio chegou rapidamente, logo sua boca foi preenchida pelo jato quente que saia do membro de Kurama.

Yomi levantou seu corpo olhando com fascinação para Kurama, vendo como estava jogado naquela cama com seus belos olhos que agora estavam fechados, seu belo rosto estava corado e sua boca semi aberta soltava a respiração acelerada, Yomi puxou-o pela nuca lhe dando outro beijo só que agora com um gosto diferente.

Uma das mãos de Yomi começou a masturbar o seu próprio membro. Yomi começou a se irritar, Kurama ainda mantinha seus olhos bem fechados, nem mexia um músculo sequer. Abriu as pernas do Youko às flexionando e colocando-as em cima dos seus ombros, olhou para baixo vendo tudo que desejava, porém, no momento não queria mais vê-lo, queria que Kurama parasse com aquela indiferença.

Segurou a base do seu membro guiando em direção ao seu alvo, colocou a cabeça sentindo a resistência daquele anel, retirou e colocou novamente vendo como ele abria rapidamente, sorriu ao ver as pálpebras de Kurama se abrindo, continuou com seus movimentos, só que dessa vez mais delicadamente já que tinha toda a atenção que queria.

Yomi inclinou-se para frente dando um selo em seus lábios e em seguida continuou a penetrá-lo de uma vez, forçando a passagem a qualquer custo, ignorando o grito de Kurama. Seu membro era enorme, e não media forças.

Momento depois, já se encontrava dentro daquele lugar quente e apertado, soltou um gemido iniciando um forte e lento vai-e-vem fazendo Kurama gritar cada vez mais alto, tentando se mover, mas ficou sufocado com a coleira que prendia seu pescoço

Os dois movimentavam-se num ritmo único, seus corpos produziam um som quando se chocavam contra o outro, o suor dos seus corpos se misturavam e o cheiro de sexo pairava no ar.

Yomi agarrou a cintura de Kurama penetrando com mais força, dando fortes trancos no corpo menor. Seu ritmo foi aumentando com a aproximação do seu orgasmo, um grito de prazer e alivio deixou a boca de Yomi ao mesmo tempo em que preenchia o interior do Youko com seu gozo. Exausto cai em cima de Kurama fazendo um barulho abafado. Os dois ficaram em silêncio esperando seus corpos se acalmarem.

- Você não pode me prender aqui para sempre – Kurama sussurrou.

- Claro que eu posso – disse, fechando suas mãos nas pernas de Kurama – e esteja preparado para mim de novo – disse, deslizando sua mão pelas nádegas de Kurama, apertando-as.

OoO

_Tudo o que sabemos do amor, é que o amor é tudo que existe.  
(Emily Dickinson) _

OoO

Yusuke procurava Kurama por todo o Makai, mas não tinha um sinal dele.

- Senhor Yusuke!- Um de seus homens o chamou no seu castelo.

- Hum?- Yusuke o encarou cansado.

- Hiei fugiu - ele disse com medo de sua reação.

- COMO É QUI É!- Yusuke pega o Youkai pelo colarinho.

- E...Ele...Fugiu...E. - O Youkai disse com medo.

- Mas como?- Yusuke o jogou no chão.

- Parece que um dos guardas brincava com ele quando ele estava cansado, então Hiei roubou a chave dele, e o matou - O Youkai disse se levantando do chão.

OoO

Hiei estava correndo pelo Makai, indo ao encontro da sua raposa.

- Kurama!- Hiei para em frente ao castelo de Yomi – "eu senti sua presença... e você só pode estar aqui. Com aquele maldito" – pensou.

Hiei entra no castelo escondido. Depois de três horas procurando sua raposa Hiei o acha, deitado nu em uma cama, no último quarto da torre. Hiei entrou no quarto e soltou sua raposa, que estava na forma de Youko.

- Hiei?- Kurama pensou que estava sonhando.

- Vamos sair daqui!- Hiei vê um roupão preto em cima de uma cadeira, e veste sua raposa, que estava muito ferida.

- Consegue andar?- Hiei pergunta angustiado.

- Aonde pensa que vai levar meu Youko?

Hiei escuta uma voz atrás de si, e quando vira se depara com Yomi o olhando irritadíssimo.

- Seu Youko? Seu?!- Hiei senta Kurama na cama, que logo cai deitado nela pelo cansaço. Ele estava muito cansado, Yomi havia transado com ele uma seis vezes pelo menos. Na última vez, havia desmaiado, pois não agüento a força com que Yomi lhe tratou.

- Isso mesmo!- Yomi ri da cara do Koorime.

- Foge Hiei!- Kurama disse com muito esforço.

- Nunca!- Hiei fecha os punhos e prepara um soco pra Yomi.

Yomi se desvia facilmente do soco dando outro nele, Hiei cai no chão.

Kurama se levanta com muito esforço, e tenta ir até Hiei, mas Yomi o segurou pelo braço.

- Volta pra cama - Yomi lhe deu um beijo na bochecha esquerda, e o joga na cama como se fosse uma boneca de pano. Pois Kurama voou, caindo na cama novamente, sentindo suas forças sumirem.

- Morra!- Yomi ia matar Hiei quando Yusuke aparece e interrompe o ataque.

- Yusuke?- Kurama o olha surpreso.

- Kurama?- Yusuke vê seu estado deplorável.

- O que fez com ele?- Yusuke pergunta.

- Só dei um soco e ele caiu - Yomi diz olhando nos olhos do detetive.

- Não esse idiota! To falando do Kurama!- Yusuke apontou para o Youko na cama.

- Ah, ele! Só um pouco de sexo. Nada mais - Yomi diz sorrindo.

- Você o QUE?- Os cabelos de Yusuke começam a crescer, ele se transforma na forma demoníaca.

E dispara seu leigan na direção de Yomi, que não consegue desviar, e cai no chão derramando um monte de sangue.

Hiei se levantou lentamente, sentindo-se debilitado. Yomi era muito forte, mas Yusuke com certeza era bem mais poderoso. Ele olhou para Yusuke com ódio.

- Kurama você está bem?- Yusuke vai correndo até ele.

- Não me toque!- Kurama da um tapa em sua mão.

- Por que?- Yusuke se assusta com seu ato.

- Eu não te amo Yusuke, eu amo Hiei, você não pode nos separar!- Kurama disse, voltando para sua forma humana.

Yusuke olha para Hiei e depois olha para Kurama, e abaixa a cabeça. Não tinha como impedir que os dois ficassem juntos realmente. Aquilo havia sido um erro. Ele da um passo para trás, afastando-se de Kurama e olhando para Hiei que estava que fuzilando com os olhos.

- "Eu acho que não posso ter seu amor... pelo menos fique com alguém que não te maltrate como Yomi" – pensou, afastando-se.

OoO

Depois Hiei e Kurama voltaram para o mundo dos humanos, Yomi ficou dois dias inconscientes por causa do leigan de Yusuke, e o Yusuke ficou em seu reino, não visitava e nem falava mais com Hiei e Kurama, mas continuava amando a raposa.

OoO

No Makai. Yusuke estava no alto de um penhasco do Makai olhando para seu reino.

- "Será que todos que cruzam o caminho de Youko Kurama acabam se apaixonando por ele?" – pensava - "Só pode ser uma maldição. Todos que o conhecem... acabam se apaixonando".

OoO

_Saudades são águas passadas que se acumulam em nossos corações,  
inundam nossos pensamentos, transbordam por nossos olhos,  
deslizam em gotículas de lembranças que por fim, morrem na realidade de nossos lábios. _

_Um grande amor terminado é como um grande golpe: deixa sempre uma cicatriz. _

(autores desconhecidos)

OoO

Fanfiction escrita em 2005

Reescrita em 7/2008

Leona EBM

gotasdegelo(arroba)


End file.
